


The RoseWood Baby

by UnknownAlien3388



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Baby, ChesterWood, EthelGodden-York, F/F, F/M, GraceRose, KatieGrace, MelissaRose, Other, RoseWoodbaby, Rosewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAlien3388/pseuds/UnknownAlien3388





	The RoseWood Baby

Melissa Rose, twenty five, lived a simple life in the small suburb town of Saint Oaks, California, with her boyfriend of five years, Chester Wood, thirty one. She may not have gotten her happyly ever after with her one true love like she had hoped for as a child growing up, but Melissa was okay with settling with Chester. 

They didn't have a lot in common with each other, whilist Melissa had a job working with poeple with disabilities, mainly those who either enjoyed arts and crafts or being involved in any kind of sports, as those were the two things she enjoyed doing herself. Chester was an unemployed collage drop out, who was not seeking any kind opf employment and enjoyed spending his days playing on his new Xbox. Whereas Melissa was outgoing and friendly to all, Chester was closed off and just plain rude. 

The most import thing to Melissa that they didn't have in common was the fact she wanted to start having childen and making her own family, but Chester flat out hated the idea of Childen or spawns of satan, as he preferred to call them, let alone making his own. This had deeply upset Melissa, no matter how many times she said she was okay without having children of her own, you could tell whenever you saw her around children, especially happy families with children, how badly she wanted her one of own, it was the look of longing and defeat in her eyes. 

,

There were many other things that they didn't have in common, but all those things did not matter much to Melissa because to her she was as close to happy as she was going to get in her life.....or so she thought. 


End file.
